


“For Me?”

by sashalorian



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashalorian/pseuds/sashalorian
Relationships: Sasha Banks/Charlotte
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Castlerock has always been a town of prestige. It was little to unknown to most in the state of Texas, but produced the best amount of stars that went on to be some household names for some.   
  


Most got out of the town on sports scholarship, and there’d been a small few that left due to the fact that they could maintain their grades quite well. Charlotte Flair was neither. She was meant to go to LSU to play softball, but then her dad got sick.   
  


David was halfway across the country, and it didn’t make sense to ask for him to come back in her opinion. She just gave up, and settled for going to the local community college instead. Her job had consisted of being the assistant coach of the Castlerock High football team, and after practices and games, she was taking care of her family’s farm.   
  


There had been one thing that stayed on her mind everyday since she denied her scholarship, Sasha Banks. They’d been a couple in high school, and surprisingly weren’t as ridiculed as most would’ve expected. It was a miracle how excepting their parents were, and boy were they in love. 

Unfortunately, Sasha hadn’t reciprocated that feeling when Charlotte gave up. Sasha ditched her on their three year anniversary date to catch a flight for a meeting without telling her. That was the night Charlotte had drank for the first time. It’d gotten worse after months of calling and attempting to find answers, when she heard another woman answer.

That was the final straw.   
  


Obviously Sasha never cared, but Charlotte still held the engagement ring in the draw with her shirts, she was suffering in silence. 

The thought of seeing Sasha ever again slipped from her mind had diminished, until she found a reunion slip for former Castlerock graduates. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey Coach Flair!” The women almost drops her coffee, watching Liv Morgan in her office doorway. “Hey senior.” She smiles, putting down her drink, and motioning for her to sit in the seat in front of her. "You make me sound old.” Liv chuckles. The girl had latched onto Charlotte since her freshman year, and her being her favorite gym coach was a bonus. Being able to skip class, and hide in the gym without being caught was a nice touch. “It’s your last year, you applied for GSU right?” Liv nods, sighing at the teacher she considered a friend. “I’m kinda gonna miss you.” Charlotte's eyebrows rise in shock. “Kind of?” Charlotte laughs. “You know what I mean, it’s just you won’t be there, and Ruby’s not doing college, I don’t even know if she wants to come with me to Georgia.” Charlotte was known as a sort of matchmaker, and Liv and Ruby had been a product of said skills. “I’m sure she’d want to, she’d do anything for you, even smile.” 

”I heard that!” Ruby yells outside the door. “See, she dragged herself down here to wait for you, she’s a sucker for you.” Liv smiles. “Are you going to A.J’s today?” She asks, making Charlotte roll her eyes as she nods. “Nachos?” Liv stands up, pushing up he chair forward. “I’ll pay you back!” She scurries out of the room, an Charlotte stands grabbing her car keys.

The drive was about 15 minutes to the restaurant, Liv wasn't the only with order, of course Coach Helmsley, and his wife of course, and then the baseball coaches, the Usos, luckily it wasn't her money. After dropping off the food to each room, she ended back up in her office. Her burrito tasted amazing, and she'd have to thank A.J for the queso in the burrito. During the lunch break, her work had begun, watching back filmed practices, and looking at who should be benched.

Meanwhile, 3000 miles away, Sasha Banks had been living lavish, never even thought about that Texan hell hole, or the people she left in it. Newly engaged to a basketball superstar, and running a high end fashion website, business was booming and Bayley was resting on sprained ankle, so Sasha could spend lots of time with her, of course that became awkward when she was sent the invitation to her high school reunion. Bayley didn't mind if she went alone, and wasn't mad if she'd left her. Sasha was thankful for that, and after long persuasion to see bunches of people she hadn't contacted in years, she'd finally caved and was now at the airport.

"This is dumb Bayley, I haven't seen any of these people since senior year. What if they all hate me?" Bayley's soft hands caressed Sasha's shoulder. The limo was running, as Bayley's personal pilot waited for her fiancee. "You'll be fine, plus it's tomorrow right? That's more time to practice apologies." The taller woman smiled, absolutely clueless. "That was kind of funny." Sasha chuckled, but seeing Bayley's confused face, she rolled her eyes. "I gotta go, I'll call you when I get there?" The two exchange a small kiss, with Sasha carrying her laptop bag and suitcase with her. "I'll miss you!" Sasha waves to her fiancee, walking straight onto the jet, watching Bayley's limo drive away.


End file.
